Valtor Part Deux
by Knight7572
Summary: when Valtor returns from the dead and the winx but how much of valtor's return make sense this is a Crack fic


Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club

The winx are flying down the cavern in their cosmix form "So girls what do we think of cosmix?" the fire fairy asked her teammates who were slightly confused at why Bloom was asking but Tecna spoke up "I think it looks something out of those 60's sci fi programmes" but Stella who was thinking about what she was going to say when a simple thought crossed her mind "It's probably one of the more unique forms that we've had in our career so far" the nature fairy was pondering what to say when she realised how Butterflix had almost got them killed "Well hopefully cosmix won't have a fatal flaw "Well considering that the last fairy form we had nearly got us killed so I hope this one won't have a similar problem" but Musa and Stella who had a similar thought when the fire fairy put an arm out "Wait hold up Winx do you sense what I sense up ahead?" the winx just nod which prompted Aisha to ask "Who do you sense?" the winx quickly took cover behind some large rocks "It's Valtor" which surpised the winx whereafter Stella spoke quietly while looking at the fire fairy who was just as confused "That's impossible I thought he was dead I mean you killed him Bloom didn't you?".

The fire fairy peered over to see what Valtor was up to before ducking her head behind the rock "Yeah I thought I did but what I don't get is that i should have been able to sense him over the years that went by after we beat him since he and us share the same power source" the other Winx were about to speak when Valtor having sensed that they were there spoke up "I wouldn't bother hiding I know you are there" the Winx emerge from behind the rocks entering a massive chamber where a large ball of light was glowing "Valtor how are you still alive I killed you" but Valtor with a smug grin on his face scoffed "You only destroyed my body but my soul survived and I used the light of lumenia to restore my body so I could get payback on..." "Wait hold on a sec that doesn't make sense" Tecna spoke interrupting Valtor which annoyed him and prompted the dragonflame fairy to turn to her technology fairy friend and ask "Tecna could you explain how Valtor's soul surviving his body's destruction makes no sense" which the technology fairy quickly responded "Well when you had extinguished his dragonflame with the water stars so you destroyed Valtor's body years ago his soul should have been destroyed along with him since he didn't have any dragonflame to use".

The Winx were all quiet but Tecna realised 2 things that were really bad "Uh Girls we need to stop Valtor cause one if the inhabited worlds lose their star then everyone on the planet will die and two king radius will die if the stars of solaria go out" which when Stella heard that she started glowing with a bright light "Valtor you're going down" which cause Valtor off guard "Ready let's finish what I started years ago" the fire fairy spoke as each of the winx joined hands and started to glow in a bright light "Cosmix convergence" the winx let the magic loose which Valtor tries to block but the winx each tapping into the dragonflame inside them annihilates valtor leaving nothing left of him "Well girls what do we do now?" Bloom asked her teammates who looked at each other "Frutti music bar" each of the girl calmly said to their team leader

At the Frutti music bar

The Winx walked into the Frutti music bar where Roxy was drinking a smoothie after she had finished working at her animal rescue park when she spotted the Winx "Winx how'd the mission go?" which the fire fairy just sat down at a table for 7 "Valtor was destroyed and the universe is safe for now but I expected the shadow phoenix to behind all this since it felt more like something it would do but let's think on that later now how about we celebrate kicking Valtor's ass again" which each of the winx just lean back in their chairs to watch the sunset on a safe universe

A/n  
I hope you enjoyed this crackfic and if you are wondering why I haven't updated Ancientix in a while well the next chapter is taking a bit longer than I expected and i've had idea block with something i'm planning and I devised this one shot after learning how Valtor survived and that the logic of how Valtor didn't make sense but I may do more of these in the future  
thanks to prestige productions for the suggestion of the title


End file.
